sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Life Stories (Earl Klugh album)
| Recorded = | Genre = Smooth Jazz, Crossover jazz, Jazz pop, Instrumental Pop | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Earl Klugh, Roland Wilson | Last album = Soda Fountain Shuffle (1985) | This album = Life Stories (1986) | Next album = Solo Guitar (1989) }} [ allmusic.com review] }} Life Stories is the 13th studio album by Earl Klugh released in 1986. This release, "sets Klugh`s ballads against a variety of musical backgrounds, including violins, flutes, electric guitars and a variety of synthesizers". As in some of his previous albums, Klugh is joined by David Matthews and Grammy Award winner Don Sebesky who conducted and arranged some of the songs. |title=Life Stories - Album Credits|publisher=allmusic.com|accessdate=11 October 2010}} Track listing Information based on Liner NotesKlugh, Earl. “Life Stories”. Warner Bros. Records. 1986. #"The Traveler" (Written by Earl Klugh) - 4:07 Strings arranged by Don Sebesky Synthesizer arranged by Greg Phillinganes Rhythm arranged by Earl Klugh, Gene Dunlap, Calvin Bryant & Thom Hall #"Just for Your Love" (James Gadson, Clarence McDonald, Alan Abrahams) - 4:13 Strings by Don Sebesky #"Second Chances" (Earl Klugh) - 3:59 Rhythm & Synthesizer arranged by Earl Klugh Additional Synthesizer arranged by Greg Phillinganes #"For the Love of You" (Ernie Isley, Marvin Isley, Chris Jasper, O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley, Rudolph Isley) - 3:59 Rhythm arranged by Earl Klugh Strings arranged by Don Sebesky Synthesizer arranged by Greg Phillinganes #"Debra Anne" (Written and Arranged by Earl Klugh) - 3:42 #"Santiago Sunset" (Written by Earl Klugh) - 4:33 Chamber Ensemble arranged by Don Sebesky #"Sandman" (Written and Arranged by Earl Klugh) - 4:46 #"Return of the Rainmaker" (Written by Earl Klugh) - 6:11 #"Moon and the Stars" (Written and Arranged by Earl Klugh) - 3:32 #"The Traveler, Pt. 2" (Written by Earl Klugh) - 2:45 ;Notes *”Just for Your Love” originally performed by The Memphis Horns“Get Up & Dance...Memphis Horns”. Clarence McDonald. http://www.clarencemcdonald.com/home/albums/get-up-dance-the-memphis-horns/ *”For the Love of You” originally performed by The Isley Brothers Personnel Information is based on the album’s Liner notes *Earl Klugh - Guitar (All tracks), Mandolin (9), Keyboards (3, 5) *Skip Anderson - Keyboards (8) *Crusher Bennett - Percussion (7) *Michael Brecker - Saxophone Solo (8) *Calvin Bryant - Bass played by (1-2) *Vivian Cherry - Background Vocals (2, 4) *Gene Dunlap - Drums (1-2, 10), Drum Machine (3, 5) *Frank Floyd - Vocals (10, Background on 2, 4) *Eric Gale - Additional Guitar (2) *Thom Hall - Keyboards (1-2) *Bruce Hervey - Finger Snaps (2) *Luico Hopper - Bass played by (4, 8) *Yvonne Lewis - Background Vocals (2, 4) *Jimmy Maelen - Percussion (1, 4, 10) *John Mahoney - Synthesizer programming (1) *Ray Marchica - Drums (8) *Dave Matthews - Orchestra arranger, Orchestra conductor (8) *Ullanda McCullough - Background Vocals (2) *Greg Phillinganes - Keyboards (1, 10, additional on 3), Synthesizer (4), Bass Synth (5), Finger Snaps (2) *Don Sebesky - Conductor (1-2, 4, 6) *Richard Tee - Additional Keyboards (2) *Eric Weisberg - Pedal Steel Guitar (5) *Buddy Williams - Drums (4), Cymbal (3) Charts References Category:1986 albums Category:Earl Klugh albums Category:albums arranged by David Matthews (keyboardist) Category:albums arranged by Don Sebesky Category:Warner Bros. Records albums